I don't want your pity!
by HashtagMC
Summary: After Nico came out to Percy, Percy does his best to become Nico's best friend and make up for being oblivious of Nico's feelings. But he soon finds out that he feels more than just friendship for the son of Hades. My first attempt in writing a Percico fanfic. Rated T because I'm sure that there'll be swearing or whatsoever. Just to be sure.
1. Comprehension

**Author's note (AN):** I would have never thought that one day I would actually ship Percy and Nico, but heck, here I am, writing my first Percico (that's the right term, isn't it?) fanfiction. Writing this story is really weird, because I kind of already planned the climax in every detail, but I'm not sure how to get the story there. Anyways, I'm rambling. Enjoy reading, and please review :) Don't spare me with your critique.

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I sat on my bed, turning my skull ring, and I didn't know what to do. Exceptionally, today's catastrophe wasn't the impending end of the world, the rise of a new evil monster, or anything similar. No, my problem was Will Solace.

I had sort of developed a crush on him since the war. Today he had confronted me, asked me why I was acting so weird, and I had told him.

He didn't return my feelings.

Will Solace didn't love me back.

But what _really_ bothered me, was that it didn't bother me as much as it should have bothered me.

Yeah, that sounds really weird, but to me, it made sense.

I was having another hopeless crush, another person didn't return my feelings, but instead of crying or hiding in the shadows, I sat in my cabin and asked myself if I was over this crush already before it had really begun.

Will had been nice, and there had been neither mock nor pity in his eyes when he had told me that all he wanted to be was my friend. My best friend, if possible, but my _friend_ nonetheless. And no, he had said, things wouldn't be awkward between us. He was glad that I had told him, and he didn't want to be the one who broke my heart.

For some reason, I thought about Percy Jackson. It seemed to be my fate to fall in love with kind, understanding, and considerate idiots. And I couldn't even blame them. My feelings were nobody's fault.

I had stated that I was over my crush on Percy now, and I was sure that I wasn't feeling _that_ way for him anymore. But what way _did_ I feel for him? We had become very close friends after I had come out to him, no sign of awkwardness, and he did all he could so things would stay like this. But during the last few weeks, I had realized that I was still attracted to him. But I refused to admit that to myself. I wouldn't crush a third time, especially not on a person I had crushed on before.

I got up. Fine, I loved Percy. Still or again. Not that it mattered, though. I wouldn't tell him. He would feel guilty again, and I didn't want to be pitied. He was supposed to get lucky with Annabeth, and I would _not_ interfere. Never.

 **Percy**

I lay on my bed and thought about Nico. What might he be doing now?

I had been really shocked when he come out to me. Not that he was gay, mind you. I had no problem with homosexuality. That was totally fine from me. No, what had shocked me was the fact that I hadn't noticed his feelings. I couldn't say I _understood_ what he had gone through, but I figured that I had, unknowingly, hurt him several times. How could I have _not_ noticed that? What had I done to him?

I had tried to make up for that, and by now, we were really close friends. Besides Jason, who was sort of Nico's big brother, I couldn't imagine anyone who was closer to Nico than me. But for the last two months, since shortly after the victory over Gaea, I caught myself thinking about Nico almost every day. Not that that was wrong, he was my friend. But I thought about him in a way no friend should think.

Like last week, when he had helped Leo in the forge (he did that regularly), and I had thought how _hot_ he looked when he smirched his hands. And I had regretted not to be able to see him without that shirt. And a second later, I had mentally slapped myself. I wasn't supposed to think such things. I had a girlfriend. Nico had said that he didn't feel that way anymore. I was supposed to be happy, he was supposed to be happy. _Without me_ , for that matter.

Yesterday, when I had made out with Annabeth, I had finally realized that something was wrong. So wrong. Very, very wrong. When I had thought how Nico's lips would feel _while I felt her lips_. It just wasn't right.

It almost tore me apart. If I thought such things, it was obvious that I couldn't pretend it was nothing and stay with Annabeth. And she'd find out, sooner or later. But I couldn't leave her for Nico, because Nico wasn't crushing on me anymore. So I didn't love the person who loved me, while the person I loved didn't love me.

What a disaster. I buried my face in my hands and couldn't keep myself from crying.

When I was done crying, I still felt devastated. I had made up my mind. I didn't know how to tell Annabeth, but I would have to leave her. It wasn't fair if I would stay with her, secretly in love with someone else. I could never tell Nico, but I would have to bear my fate. I wouldn't hurt him again. I had decided to protect him as well as I could when I had decided that _I_ would be the one to fulfill the prophecy, not him, many years ago, and I intended to keep my word.


	2. Contrition

**AN:** I actually like the idea of Nico working in the forge. It's healthy and all, like fitness training put to use. Just the kind of activity Will would prescribe. Or so I think.

I tried to convey Nico and Jason's brothers-by-heart-thing as good as possible.

Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

"Alright, that gearbox looks good. Great work, Neeks. You may leave for today" Leo said around five p.m.

Since he had returned, I had regularly worked in the forge with him, and I flattered myself to have become a decent mechanic. I could braze joints, bolt casings together, repair minor damages on weapons, and fix or build many kinds of machinery. Leo even allowed me to set my hands to the Argo II and use Bunker Nine's wide assortment of tools and machines. Besides me, only Calypso was allowed to do so.

So, yeah, I was kind of the third employee of Leo and Calypso's Garage.

And I enjoyed it. I had always been scrawny, but during the last month, I had changed. I wasn't exactly _buff_ , but I was on a good way. A few more weeks, maybe a month, and I might be able to compete with Percy or Jason's bi- and tricepses.

I left the forge and put my sweaty t-shirt off. I had to change my t-shirts more often now, so they wouldn't smell burnt, but that was okay, since Hazel had taught me how to wash and iron them properly. At first, Jason and Percy had laughed at me, but they quickly shut up when their respective girlfriends told them that they wouldn't mind if Jason and Percy would learn that as well, so they wouldn't smell them from across the camp.

It was a bit weird, but since it was the forge, nobody minded topless guys (or girls in tanktops, for that matter). A few girls giggled at my sight, but I didn't care. Not only my muscles, but also my self-confidence had grown. I had, with a little help from my friends, begun to accept that I had achieved some things. I didn't think of me as the great hero they made out of me, but I admitted that I had had my (though small) share in saving the world.

I made my way down to the beach. I needed a cooling, and I needed it now. I rolled up my trouser legs and stepped into the cold water. Wonderful. I would've stayed like that all day, and probably caught a hypothermia or something, but a torrent of cold water hit my neck and soaked my trousers.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and twirled around, finding myself face-to-face with Jason. "Why did you do that, Grace? Do you know how much effort it is to dry these jeans?" I complained. "You're going to regret that" I threatened, causing Jason to stick his tongue out. "Make me!" he teased and fled. I ran after him. "Grace! Get your sorry ass back here to I can _make_ you apologize for soaking my clothes!"

We fought until the conch shell horn at the dining pavilion called everybody for dinner. We were both drenched from top to toe. "You're lucky that I have no time to finish you, di Angelo, or nothing in the world would have saved your sorry ass" Jason panted, out of breath. I snorted. "You're a right one, talking about sorry asses, Grace. I would have won if it wasn't time for dinner." He grinned and raised a hand to high-five. I did him the favor.

When we were about to leave for the dining pavilion, I noticed a familiar figure sitting on the dunes. It was Percy, his head buried in his hands. "Go ahead, Jason. I'll keep up with you soon." Jason followed my gaze towards Percy and nodded. "Sure. I'll come up with an excuse for you." "Thanks Jay."

 **Percy**

I sat on the dunes, silently crying. I still couldn't believe it.

Annabeth and I broke up.

Sure, I had sort of planned to leave her, but she had found out on her own anyway.

She had (rightfully) accused me of neglecting her. That I had done. She had (rightfully) said that I kept thinking about someone else. That I had done, too. She had (rightfully) accused me of avoiding her, or her kiss. And she was right. I had done each of these things. I had been thinking of Nico, and I hadn't kissed her since that fateful day I had caught myself thinking of Nico's lips. Kissing her had felt dead wrong since that day.

But that didn't mean that I felt better now. I felt like a piece of shit. I had hurt two people, Nico and Annabeth. I had broken Nico's heart, unknowingly though, and I had spoiled my relationship with Annabeth. I wondered, by the way, why Aphrodite hadn't turned me into a dove or something. An ugly dove. Or a dead dove, for all I cared. Everything was better than sitting here and regretting wrongs I couldn't right.

"Percy?" I raised my head and my heart leaped. Two steps before me stood Nico di Angelo. Bad enough, but on top of that, he was shirtless. His soaked jeans implied that he had been dabbling in the water.

 _Oh. My. Freaking. Gods._ Shirtless Nico di Angelo. I did my best _not_ to stare at him, or even worse, drool. I still remembered how embarrassed I had been when I had heard those words from Annabeth, the very first words she ever spoke to me: _You drool when you sleep._

"Percy? Is something bothering you?" Nico asked. I wanted to scream, like, _yes, I can't stop thinking how hot you are, my relationship broke up because I kept thinking of you, but thanks, I'm fine!_ Instead, I heard myself answering "yes". _Seriously? Yes? What a pathetic answer._

Nico sat down next to me, and that moment I was seriously scared I might suffer a heart attack, because my heart thumped like mad. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Since when had Nico become a therapist?

"Annabeth and I… we broke up" I managed to say. _Wait, why did I tell him that?_

But his presence _did_ have a calming influence, and I couldn't keep the words from flowing out of my mouth. I didn't tell him _why_ I had screwed everything up, though. I wouldn't find myself confessing my undying love to this poor guy, who had barely survived his crush on me.


	3. Consolation

**AN:** Nice, this chapter (without the AN and everything) is exactly 1,000 words. Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I was shocked. Annabeth and Percy… broke up? Until now, I couldn't have even _imagined_ them without each other. They really reminded me of this essay of Platon's. Both seemed to be each others missing half. These two had truly found each other, and now Percy told me that they weren't together anymore? How so? I listened with half an ear when Percy told me.

"Percy, I am sorry to say this, but you are an idiot." His expression changed to pain, and I could see pain in his eyes as well, pain beyond imagination. Well, not beyond _my_ imagination, because _I_ , talking about Percy, knew how unrequited love felt. But I felt a small spark of hope glimmer in my heart, and I immediately scolded myself for that. My priority should be to help a friend, not to build up hopes for said friend as soon as he was single.

"So… you're sure there's no way to fix that?" I cautiously asked. Percy shook his head. "The fire that once burned for her is dead. Selfish piece of shit I am, I kept thinking of someone else, and there was no way she wouldn't notice." A tear made its way down his face. I carefully wiped it away, causing him to flinch. Strange, usually _I_ was the one who'd flinch at other people's touch. Although I had gotten better.

I didn't ask who he kept thinking of. I didn't want to know who Percy's new crush was. I did my best to comfort him, put my arm around him and assured him that everything would be alright. And know what? I felt like a liar. How could I promise that? Nothing would be okay. I knew Annabeth, she and Percy had fought more than one time, but they had always figured it out and made up. If Annabeth had actually left Percy, things most have been really, really bad. And as Percy described it, it really sounded as if this time, they had broken up for good.

Yet, I refused to give up. There _had_ to be a way to solve this issue. I couldn't bear the sight of Percy sobbing over the loss of his girlfriend. But on the other hand, he had made clear that he didn't love Annabeth anymore, so they would, if anything, be friends.

It was long past curfew when he stopped crying. I had gladly lend him my shoulder to cry.

Before we parted, he cracked a weak smile. "Thanks, Neeks."

 **Percy**

I felt better. Not good, no, I was far from feeling good. But I felt less shitty. I surely was a worthless idiot, but it had warmed my heart that Nico had repeatedly assured me that I wasn't. He had kept telling me that everything was going to be okay, although he had to know that it wouldn't. He had kept comforting me, spending me badly needed consolation. He had sacrificed his dinner (although he didn't really care about meals) to help me.

Although he of all people had plenty of reasons to hate me.

And, as weird as it may sound, a huge load had been taken off my mind. I had been released from my duty to tell Annabeth. Sure, I would never be able to look into her eyes again without feeling guilty, but at least the sword of Damocles of her finding out had finally fallen down. It had hit my heart, but how does the saying go? Time can heal all wounds. I would get over Annabeth, and I would get over Nico. I would have traded everything for not being the tragic hero, but if that was my fate, so be it.

Aww, screw this pathetic excuses. I _wanted_ Nico. I couldn't understand how I had been oblivious not only of his feelings, but also of _him_. How I had never realized how _awesome_ he was, in so many ways. How had I only recently noticed how cute he looked when he thought nobody was paying him any attention? How could I have overlooked how adorable he looked when he was asleep? (more than once he had fallen asleep at the campfire after a hard day in the forge.)

Yeah, I _definitely_ didn't think of him as a friend. Admit it to yourself, Jackson. You're head over heels in love with Nico di Angelo. And, to be honest, that scared the shit out of me.

I woke up after a night full of nightmares. Every now and then, when I was emotionally unstable, the nightmares came and haunted me, reminding me of the worst horrors in Tartarus. And I had never been so unstable as I was now. I wondered if that was what Nico saw in his nightmares, or if it was even worse, given that he had gone through all this _alone_.

For a second, I contemplated the idea of missing breakfast, but my stomach betrayed me and thwarted my plan by growling out loud. Traitorous organ. Reluctantly, I got up and stumbled into the bathroom. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. Gods, did I look horrible.

After a quick shower, I looked more like my old, confident self again. Good. Of course this would fool nobody who really knew me, but Annabeth wouldn't try to talk to me, and she was the only person who really _knew_ me.

Or so I thought.

And thus was utterly surprised when Jason and Nico sat down at the Poseidon table next to me as soon as they spotted me in the dining pavilion. They seemed to be determined not to leave me alone for a single moment, and I wasn't sure if hated or loved them for that. I decided to go for _hating_. Of course Nico didn't know, but his presence alone was enough to hurt me. Forget about the tragic-hero-bullshit, I _so_ wanted to confess my feelings to him. But I wouldn't. No. I. Would. Not. Hurt. Nico. That's it.


	4. Distraction

**AN:** Yeah, another 1k-words-chapter. I know, a Percy who loves _Finding Nemo_ **is** a bit cliché, but yet I like the idea. Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

Percy seemed really angry having us around, and I could understand why. I didn't like pity, either. But Jason had noticed Percy's state, and word about Annabeth and Percy parting was already going around, so he had a pretty good idea what was bothering Percy. And he had decided that being alone wasn't good for Percy. And so he had dragged me with him to make sure Percy wasn't alone.

We found out what a miserable idea that was when Percy spun around and grabbed both our collars. "Piss off, you two! I don't need a babysitter, let alone two. I am perfectly fine, thanks. And now _get lost_ or I'll drag you into the arena and use you as bullseyes for archery. And you know that I suck at archery. So _leave me alone_!"

That was pretty clear, so we had no choice but to get lost.

We strolled around all day, talking about trivialities, carefully avoiding the 'Percy'-subject. By the time it was getting dark, Jason went back into his cabin, but instead of retreating into the Hades cabin, I only stopped by there to pick something up, and made my way towards Cabin Three.

* * *

Knock-knock. "Percy?" Silence. "Percy, I _know_ you're in there. May I come in?" More silence. "I'll count to ten, then I'll come in, so you'd better be decent." The picture of Percy stepping out of the shower shot through my head, but I shoved the thought aside. Wrong time.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

Thank the gods, Percy was decent. He lay on his bed, fully clothed, arms crossed below his head, and stared at the ceiling. "Percy?" "Hm-mm." I sighed. This idiot really didn't make it easy for other people to help him.

"I thought you might want some distraction" Percy glared at me, bad choice of words, "so I brought a movie. I thought you might want to watch it with me." I raised the DVD so he could read the title. He huffed and acted unimpressed. "Don't try to kid me, Percy, I _know_ that you love _Finding Nemo_. You've watched it at least twenty times." He still didn't show any reaction, but I knew that it was just show. "Twenty-eight times." I rolled my eyes. "See? You love that movie. Now get your sorry ass out of that bed and get us some snacks while I get the TV ready."

No response whatsoever. Man, he must have been _really_ pissed off. "Come on, you can't fool me. And you don't need an excuse to watch a movie with me."

Percy finally dropped the act. And _pouted_. Oh my gods, he looked so adorable when he stuck his bottom lip out like that. "Fine. You win." He got up and fished some chips out of his bedside drawer. I put the DVD in the player and switched the TV on.

I sighed when I sat down next to Percy. "See? Wasn't that bad, was it? Now, relax." He huffed. "It's just you and me watching a movie." _Dang, where had that last sentence come from?_

 **Percy**

After Jason and Nico had left, I felt somewhat lonely. And I was angry, because I didn't _want_ to feel lonely. After all, they had been annoying, and stupid, and stubborn, and… well, they had been Jason and Nico.

I already missed them.

But I wouldn't reverse myself, give my dignity away and run after them and ask them to stay. Nope. No way, never, not on your life. So I had no choice but to spend my whole day in my cabin, alone. I _so_ wished they would try again, but they didn't. And I couldn't bring myself to apologize to them. After all, my pride was, if not _the_ , then _another_ one of my fatal flaws.

I considered IM-ing my friends at Camp Jupiter, or Tyson, or Grover. But I decided against it. I had nothing to talk about. I wasn't ready to talk about Annabeth yet, and I certainly wouldn't tell them about Nico. Tyson wouldn't understand, Grover would give me a weird look, and I trusted Reyna to saddle Guido and fly here to wring my neck in case I messed with Nico.

I was about to die of boredom when somebody knocked at my cabin door. "Percy?" I sat up in my bed and studied the pros and cons of responding. Would Nico insist to keep playing babysitter? If so, would his presence be worth bearing his annoyance? Why I was still thinking, I heard Nico count down to zero. Oh, fine. I had barely time to change my expression to 'bored' again before Nico opened the door of the cabin.

"Percy?" "Hm-mm." _Act cool. Don't let him know your heartbeat is around three-thousand. Relax._ "I thought you might want some distraction." I gave him my best imitation of his death glare. Distraction from what? That I had totally fucked up? That I was head over heels in love with someone unattainable (i.e.: him)? I huffed when he raised the DVD of _Finding Nemo_. True, I loved that movie. And the idea of watching it with Nico was really tempting, especially since he didn't really like that movie, but yet would watch it with me.

"You don't need an excuse to watch a movie with me." Damn right he was. Aw, screw it. "Fine. You win." I said and gave him my best puppy face, to let him know that I had agreed only reluctantly (outright lie), and to hide the grin that was about to spread across my face. I was surprised to see him blush really hard. Gods, he was _so_ cute when he blushed.

I grabbed the snacks that were stored in my drawer while Nico got the DVD-player ready. He dropped onto my bed, next to me. "It's just you and me, watching a movie."

Just you and me. _And that_ I thought _might exactly be the problem._


	5. Misapprehension I

**AN:** Yeah, exactly 1,099 words! I know, I am torturing you by making these two dorks misunderstand each other so badly, but, as Cupid put it: _Oh, did you expect me to play fair? [...] I am never fair._ Nonetheless, enjoy reading, and please, let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

When the movie was over, we got up. When I was at the door, about to leave, Percy grabbed my wrist and asked me to wait for a second. I looked into those sea-green eyes and couldn't keep my heart from skipping a beat.

"Thanks Nico. For everything. For being there for me. It does mean a lot to me, you know." I shook my head. "Friends are meant to be there for each other, Percy. You don't have to thank me." After all, I _was_ one of his best friends, wasn't I? Percy's lips split into a broad grin. "You're always so modest, you never take any credit for your merits. I want to thank you, and you deserve it."

Even until today, I don't know _how_ exactly it happened.

For some reason, I leant in

He leant in, too.

Suddenly, our lips met.

It was the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt, but I just thought: _I shouldn't be doing this, so why_ am _I doing this?_ It wasn't right to kiss Percy, especially not now when he was supposed to get over the loss of his girlfriend.

I pulled back. Percy's expression was unreadable. "Nico…" I cut him off. "Percy, I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me, seriously-" He grinned. "Well, you sure suck at kissing – wait, that was a stupid pun, wasn't it?" He began to chuckle. Tears filled my eyes, and Percy's expression changed from happy to painful. I swallowed hard. "No, Nico, you misunderstand me, I don't mean to-"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence, because I had already shadow-traveled away. I had no particular destination in mind, I just wanted to feel safe and secure.

I materialized inside Cabin One. Jason. Understandable, since our encounter with Cupid he had always been there for me, been my best friend and self-declared big brother. I couldn't thank the gods enough that he hadn't pushed me away after he found out. He never would.

But where _was_ he? My question was answered when the door to the bathroom swung open. Luckily, Jason had wrapped a towel around his hips. He almost suffered a heart attack when he saw me. "Nico! How did you get in?" He noticed the tears on my face. "Nico, what's wrong? Has something happened?" He hastily slipped into his cloth and wrapped his arm around me, holding me while I helplessly sobbed. He lend me his shoulder to cry on, and I was endlessly grateful for that.

When I was done crying, he made me a hot chocolate. "Wanna talk about it, Neeks?" I shook my head. "Sorry, Jay. I can't tell you. You would storm off your cabin to wring somebody's neck, and I can't allow that. It was an accident."

He frowned. "Did somebody do something to you? I swear, I'll gonna-" I grabbed his hand. "You see? It's better if you don't know. I'll have to settle this on my own." He nodded, though reluctantly.

I swallowed hard. "Jason… would you do me a favor? A real big favor?" He nodded. "Sure." "I need some time alone. Time to think, with nobody bothering me." "You can sleep over, as long as you need. I won't tell the others" he instantly offered. I blinked, surprised, but this offer was definitely better than what I had in mind. "Thanks, Jason." I muttered, ashamed at the thought that he surely wouldn't want to have me around if he knew what I had done.

 **Percy**

I fell on my knees, tears filling my eyes. I had screwed everything up. Literally _everything_. I had scared him off, forever. Nico would never talk to me again, those wonderful brown eyes would never look at me, if he even stayed at Camp Half-Blood. _No, no!_ This hadn't been supposed to happen! This should have been the best day of both our lives, and I had spoiled it.

Sobs shook me as I fell onto my bed. It was long past curfew, so nobody would bother me until I woke up. On condition that I would be able to sleep at all. And I did something I had never done yet: I locked the door of my cabin. I didn't want anybody to barge in right now. I probably should hide in here forever, and hang my head low in shame.

I had _so_ fucked up. I had pushed myself onto him. I would love to say I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I _did_ know what. Call it want. Or desire. Maybe a bit of hope, too. Hope that he would be okay with it. Hope that he still had feelings for me. An unlucky mixture of feelings that I shouldn't feel.

But, no matter what I had felt, I had forced myself onto him. And I couldn't forgive myself. What if something happened to him? What if he had shadow-traveled too far away to get as far away from me as possible and exhausted himself too much? What if he faded and melted into the shadows? With that on my mind, I eventually fell asleep, or rather, cried myself to sleep.

I didn't leave my cabin the next day, nor the after next day, nor the day after that day. I missed both breakfast and dinner, ignored my friends when they beat at my door, demanding to know whether I was in here. I lived on water and crackers, crying until I had no more tears left or punching the wall of my cabin until my fists hurt. I was in a pitiful state, barely sleeping five hours per night, not eating enough.

My friends kept pestering me for the first two days, but eventually they understood that I wouldn't talk to them, or come out of my cabin. One after another, they stayed away from my cabin. The last one to give up was Jason. The third day, he knocked at my cabin door round sunset.

"Percy, I know that you're in there. I'm begging you, whatever your problem is, let us help you! You can't lock yourself away forever! We're all worried out of our minds!" I shortly wondered if _we_ included Annabeth or Nico. "Please be reasonable, pal. Whatever is wrong, we can fix it. Just get out of that goddamn cabin!" I could hear him sigh. "Good night, Perce. Please think about my words."

Lock myself away forever, that might be exactly the right thing. I wasn't sure if I could ever dare to unleash myself on an unsuspecting world again.


	6. Reconciliation

**AN:** Haha, cliffhanger. These two oblivious dorks are so cute, aren't they? Enjoy reading, and of course, please review. Speaking of reviews, thank you for all the positive reviews, followers, and favorites! I feel assured once more every time I see them!

Also, happy Valentine's Day 2016 to everyone!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

"Is your problem about Percy?" I looked up. Jason stood in the doorway of the little room that I had slept in for a week now. "I won't pry, but Percy hasn't left his cabin for the last week. And sometimes he can be heard crying or punching the walls." Jason took a step into the room. "Neeks, has he done something to you?" I shook my head. "If anything… I have done something to him."

Apparently, Percy hadn't taken my coming-out as easy as I thought. If he was so ashamed about being kissed by me that he hid in his cabin…

Jason frowned, but he didn't say anything. I made a decision. I would apologize to Percy. My behavior was inexcusable, but I would at least try to let him know that I was sorry. He would probably kick me out of his cabin, or laugh at me, but I had to try. "I'll gonna try to fix it. _Now_. If I'm not back by curfew, Percy has rightfully bit my head off. Whatever you do, _don't_ barge into his cabin. I have to settle this matter on my own." Jason nodded. "Whatever it is you have done… I hope you'll be able to fix it, Neeks. And whatever it is, you'll always be my friend. No matter what." He ruffled my hair. "Good luck."

My heart was thumping like mad when I slipped into the shadows and materialized in front of Percy's cabin door. After Will had finally allowed me to use my powers again, I had trained, and now was _very_ precise. One could drop a coin on the ground and I would appear _exactly_ on it.

Knock-knock. "Percy?" No response. "Percy, whatever you are doing, I'll come in in ten seconds."

Great. The guy who had forced himself onto Percy would appear in his cabin, unimpressed by walls or a bolted door. If that didn't scare him off…

The same old game.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

Shadows surrounded me, wrapped themselves around me. I swear they felt my insecurity, because they seemed to be trying to pull me with them stronger than usual. I tried to breath, but the air got sucked out of my lungs. I tried to scream, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. I fought the rising panic. I gathered all my willpower and a second later the shadows spit me out into Cabin Three.

Percy was awaiting me.

 **Percy**

Knock-knock.

Aw, and I had allowed myself to think my so-called _friends_ had given up.

"Percy?" I was taken aback. Why would _Nico_ come here? "Percy, whatever you are doing, I'll come in in ten seconds." How would he- oh right, shadow-travel. Anxious, I began to count down.

 _Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero. Minus one._ Huh?

When Nico finally appeared, he looked horrible. The shadows seemed to stick on him for a few seconds before they vanished.

We looked at each other for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I forgot about all the excuses I had concocted during the last days.

"Nico." My mouth felt dry. I caught myself staring at his lips.

"Percy… I'm sorry." I was caught off-guard. What was he apologizing for? I opened my mouth and shut it, unsure what to say. "I know that you probably don't want to ever see me again, but I had to apologize to you. I shouldn't have let this happen. I have lost control. I have acted beyond excuse, and I know that." Dang, he actually _fell to his knees!_ As if there was anything to apologize for! "I have pushed myself onto you" _What?_ "and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Percy."

I felt my jaw drop. Nico thought that _he_ had pushed himself onto me? And judging by his expression, he felt guilty. Felt guilty for something _I_ had done.

I knelt down next to him. "Nico, you didn't push yourself onto me. I could have stopped you at every time if I wanted." I took his hand. "Nico, I _wanted_ that kiss. I wanted it so desperately." I cast down my eyes. "When you had left, I thought I had scared you off. Hurt your feelings. Screwed everything up. When you came back, I intended to apologize to you. Remove that, I _want_ to apologize." I looked up and into his eyes. "Can you forgive me, Nico?"

"Why?" he asked, and his words hurt. He hastily corrected himself. "I mean, why would you want me to kiss you?" He looked totally confused. I cracked a weak smile. "I don't know how you haven't noticed, but I've been crushing on you for the last two months. Don't look at me that incredulously, I am speaking nothing but the truth." These wonderful brown eyes stared into my eyes with a questioning look. "But… why did you never say anything?" I sighed. "Why did you never say anything? Because you were sure I didn't return your feelings. I didn't tell you for the same reason: Because I was sure that it was your turn in not returning my feelings.

For the last months, I found myself thinking of you every day. I caught myself staring at you. My heartbeat sped up when you were near. And I was so sure that the fates must hate me, making me fall in love with you just when you didn't love me anymore."

He looked down at his feet. "I said that I was over you, and at that very moment, that was true. I didn't feel this way for you.

You must understand that: When I first saw you, you were like the knight in shining armor, my hero. You saved us, you were like a come-alive Mythomagic figurine. I looked up at you, I adored you. I didn't fell in love with _you_ , but with the hero I made out of you.

I don't feel that way anymore. But instead, I found during the last months that now I felt actually attracted to you. Not in a 'you're my hero'-way, but in a 'can't keep my eyes off you'-way. It was like I was crushing on you a second time."

I was stunned. I felt tears filling my eyes, and saw that Nico was silently crying, too. I reached out and wiped his tears away. And then I did either the most stupid or the most brave thing I've ever done: I cupped Nico's face with my hands and looked into his eyes. "May I?" My voice was a whisper, and his voice was almost inaudible when he whispered "yes".


	7. Misapprehension II

**AN:** I don't know what _exactly_ I thought when I wrote this chapter. Must have been something like _wanna torture your audience a bit? Sure, why not?_ Yeah, too soon for a happy end. Anyways, enjoy reading, please review, and please don't hate me for keeping you on tenterhooks *hiding behind the sofa and hanging my head low in shame*

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

Our lips met once again.

Like last week, it was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt, but this time, it felt right. _So_ right. We were both crying, tears of happiness. Hesitantly, I stretched out my hand and wiped Percy's tears away, as he had wiped mine away. I looked into those sea-green eyes and never wanted to see anything else.

He stroke my cheek when we pulled away. Our foreheads and noses touched when we leant towards each other. Percy smiled. "If I may finish speaking: You sure suck at kissing, but I am _so_ willing to practice with you." I playfully shoved him and he toppled over backwards, but grabbed my collar while falling, resulting in me lying on top of him, our lips connecting once more. I felt my face heating due to the easy-to-mistake pose, causing Percy to chuckle. "You're so adorable when you blush" he whispered between two kisses.

After around half an hour of senseless kissing, I sort of regained my composure (or maybe my old-fashioned manners, who could tell). I shouldn't be kissing the hell out of Percy (and vice verse), we weren't boyfriends (though that could be changed); we hadn't even been on a date or something. It was… don't know, inappropriate? Did people do such things nowadays?

Percy seemed to notice how uncomfortable I felt, and instantly pulled back, his eyes full of worry. "What is it, Neeks? Did I do something wrong?" His voice sounded so genuinely concerned, it almost broke my heart. I shook my head. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just thought about something." I didn't want to look like the old-fashioned idiot I certainly was, so I didn't intend to tell him _what_ I had thought about. But Percy immediately crossed that plan, cupping my face with his hands and looking into my eyes. "What did you think about, Nico?"

"We- we shouldn't be doing this" I muttered. "I mean… we're not even dating yet, are we? Isn't that how such things work? People ask somebody out, and after that, they kiss?"

I wasn't sure what I had expected, sure enough I hadn't expected Percy to burst into laughter. Apparently, I had made an idiot of myself. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to my feet. "You're right, we're not dating. But we can change that, can't we?" Unsure if I could trust my ears, I gave him a quizzical look. Insecurity was writ all over his face when he said "Nico, will you be my boyfriend?"

Shame on me, but my brain-to-mouth-filter failed me, because the first words that I said were: "What will the others think?"

I could see that I had hurt him. He pulled back from our embrace, a painful expression on his face. "Fine. If you care so much about other people's opinion, maybe you should ask every single camper if you may date me. Wanna ask for a written down permission to kiss me?" I could see that he was barely holding back his tears. "Percy-" "No. You know where the door is. Good night, Nico."

Slam! The door shut behind me, and I could him turning the key and locking it. I had screwed everything up again. Back to square zero.

 **Percy**

Our lips met once again.

It was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. And this time, there was no sign of reluctance or uncertainty on Nico's face. Nothing but pure happiness. It didn't matter that we were crying, all that mattered were his lips on mine, his eyes looking into mine, and my hand stroking his cheek. In other words: I was utterly happy.

"If I may finish speaking: You suck at kissing, but I am _so_ willing to practice with you." He shoved me, and we ended up on the floor, kissing the hell out of each other, Nico's face blushed with a dark shade of red. But then I felt Nico stiffening, obviously uncomfortable, something bothering him.

My thoughts were racing. Had I done something wrong? Had I crossed a line, or violated some unwritten rule? "What is it, Neeks? Did I do something wrong?" Nico shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just thought about something." He might have not noticed his unlucky choice of words, but that sounded like a phrase for breaking up. My heart was racing, he couldn't mean what I suspected. My hands found their way to his face.

"What did you think about, Nico?" "We- we shouldn't be doing this." he muttered. _No, no, no, no!_ "I mean… we're not even dating yet, are we? Isn't that how such things work? People ask somebody out, and after that, they kiss?" Relief washed over me, and I burst into laughter. I had worried he might want to break up before we even got together, and he just thought about some 20th-century ideas of good manners. "You're right, we're not dating. But we can change that, can't we?" He looked at me and a questioning look was in his pretty eyes. I pulled him to his feet. The next moments would decide whether I'd be the happiest person alive or not.

"Nico, will you be my boyfriend?"

And the next moment, my whole world fell apart.

"What will the others think?"

No. He couldn't possibly care more about the others opinion than about me. That couldn't be, mustn't be. "Fine. If you care so much about other people's opinion, maybe you should ask every single camper if you may date me. Wanna ask for a written down permission to kiss me?" I spat out. "Percy-" he began, but I was too upset to let him finish speaking. "No. You know where the door is." I shoved him out of my cabin and locked the door.

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare, covered in cold sweat. Since Nico had left my cabin three days ago, I had dreamed of it every night, just to wake up around 3am, cry an hour, and go back to sleep. Every morning, I was barely able to look at myself in the mirror. I was the biggest idiot the world had ever seen. I had hurt Nico _thrice_ now. Maybe I should just jump off a cliff or something.

Then again, the sleep deprivation was clearly written into my face. I had bags under my eyes, my hair was a mess, and the first signs of a beard that had grown during the past months really needed to be shaved. I looked like I had slept under a bridge like some homeless guy.

I had run out of snacks and thus left my cabin for breakfast and dinner again. People had pestered me with questions, but I had simply ignored them. I had evaded Jason's hug, ignored Leo's questioning look, cut off Piper's questions, and pretended not to hear Clarisse laughing at me.

I hadn't seen Nico in these three days.


	8. Reunion

**February 16, 2016**

 **AN:** Yeah, I bought the English version of _Blood of Olympus_ today (only read the German version by now). No more guessing, re-translating from German to English or consulting the wiki.

Alright, the torture is over, the two finally made up (again). Seems like I really do have a thing for dramatic apologies and reunions. One thing I'd like to ask you, are you going to hate me if Will and Annabeth get together? I know, a straight Will is unusual (right?), but I kind of like the idea of Will giving Annabeth consolation and the two of them becoming a couple. **  
**

Enjoy reading, and please keep reviewing!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I was the worst not-boyfriend one could imagine. I didn't deserve neither Percy's love, nor Jason's kindness. He had accepted my silence after my argument with Percy without asking questions. But the after next day, he intercepted me on my way from the dining pavilion (I timed my meals to make sure I wouldn't cross Percy's paths) and blocked the way into Cabin Thirteen (I had moved back into my own cabin).

"Nico, I don't know what your and Percy's problem is about, and I know it's none of my business, but you know, you can tell me at any time? Please, Neeks. You and him both look totally devastated, even worse than last week. Please trust me. I just want to help you. You can't solve every problem on your own."

I sighed, knowing that he was right. Though I couldn't think of a way to undo the harm I had caused. "Fine. I'll tell you everything. But maybe we should discuss this at a less public place." Jason stepped aside and followed me into my cabin.

.

"You see, I totally fucked up, Jay. I screwed everything. Twice."

We sat on my bed, and I had just finished my story. I hadn't kept anything from him, but told him the whole story, from my old-and-new feelings for Percy, over our misunderstanding, to our making-out-session, and me _again_ spoiling everything.

To my surprise, Jason shook his head. "I don't think so. If everything is as you described it, and I have no reason to doubt that, then Percy is totally in love with you. Just go to him and apologize. I'm sure he will be glad to have you back, no matter what happened. If things stay this way, it will break both your hearts. It is obvious that it tears you and him apart."

The idea of Percy forgiving me was so ridiculous, I all but laughed. Why would he want me back? He was better without me. After all, there were plenty of girls (and boys) at camp that would _love_ to date the savior of Olympus, why would he pick me of all people? A guy who had disappointed him two times. Then again, most people were scared of me. He would inevitable get weird looks if he'd openly date me. And last but not least I wasn't sure if I was able to come out to everybody just yet.

I pondered the idea for a while. And to my surprise, I found that I didn't care as much as I would have cared two months ago. I had grown, not only physically, but also mentally. As far as I knew, homosexuality was much more accepted nowadays. And if it meant I could actually be together with Percy, without having to hide…

"Nico, do you hear me?" I flinched. "Gods, Nico, never scare me like that again. You just zoned out for two minutes." Jason's relief was all too visible. "Sorry, Jay. But you're right." I took a deep breath. "I'll go and apologize to Percy, right now." I stood up. "Wish me luck."

.

I got some surprised looks as I hammered my fist against Percy's door. "Percy!" Silence. "Percy, please, open the door!" Silence again. "Percy, you know that I could just shadow-travel inside, but I want you to _let me in_. Please!"

The door opened, and I flinched at the sight of Percy. He looked terrible. Red, swollen eyes as if he had cried, bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept enough, and his hair a total mess as if he hadn't combed it. To put it short, he looked pitiful, and my heart stung at the thought that this was my fault.

I forgot about all the people around.

I forgot about the eyes staring at me.

I forgot about the fact that I hadn't come out to the camp yet.

I fell to my knees. "Percy, I don't care about their opinion. I care about nobody's opinion but yours. I have acted like an idiot, and I know that there is no reason why you would accept my apology. But I am sorry. Really, really sorry. Please forgive me. You surely deserve better than me, and I don't deserve you. But I- I would love to be your b-boyfriend… if you still want me, that is." My voice almost failed me at the last sentence, and I couldn't suppress a few sobs.

I heard a few surprised murmurs behind me, and I belatedly realized that it might have not been the best idea to out Percy without asking him. Too late. I kept kneeling in front of Percy and waited for his answer, staring at my feet, tears dropping onto them, when he reached out a hand and pulled me to my feet. He cupped my face with his hands and looked into my eyes, his own eyes filled with tears as well. Everybody fell silent.

"Of course I still want you, Neeks. I'll always want you."

And the he kissed me. Long and passionate. In front of a dozen people. I put my hand on the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. And I couldn't have cared less whether or not a dozen people began to mutter behind my back. We pulled back, out of breath, but I pulled him in for another kiss. I never wanted this to stop.

 **Percy**

"Please, Nico, never say such things again. Don't think of yourself like that. I don't _want_ to deserve 'better' than you. I want you and nobody else. And you aren't the worthless idiot you think you are. You are the strongest, bravest, kindest hero I've ever met. Not to mention handsome, cute and adorable. And let's not get started about how many times you saved the world. You saved many people's life in the battles for the Labyrinth and for Manhattan. You saved my life countless times when you convinced me to do this whole Styx-thing. You knew about both camps and kept the secret because you knew it was better that way. You traveled around the world to bring the Athena Parthenos here. You-"

"Percy!" Nico cut me off, clearly embarrassed, his face bright red. We sat at the beach of the canoe lake. I smiled. "Fine, maybe I've helped out here and there" he admitted, "but I'm not the hero you make me out to be." I grinned. " _Make out_ sounds great. Or maybe I should try to kiss this blush away, don't you think?" Nico rolled his eyes, turned around and grabbed my collar, and kissed me. Yeah, his self-confidence had surely grown during the last months.

We stayed at the beach and kissed like there was no tomorrow until the conch shell horn at the pavilion called everybody for dinner. I smiled. Eleven days ago, I had sat at this very spot, had cried, and had gotten comforted by Nico. Now I sat here again and kissed Nico, _my_ Nico, my _boyfriend_ Nico.

We got up, and he grabbed my hand, intertwined our fingers as we walked towards the pavilion. Word about me kissing Nico on the front porch of my cabin had already spread, so there was no sense in pretending otherwise. Not that I wanted to do so, and, judging by his expression, Nico didn't want to hide, too.

We didn't let go of each others hand when we reached the dining pavilion.


	9. Conversation

**AN:** Uh, don't really know what I should write right now. Maybe something along the lines of 'oh look, Jason is being overprotective again'. Whatever. Enjoy reading, and let me know what you think. Especially about this Will-Annabeth-thing.

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

All chatter died down as Percy and I stepped into the dining pavilion. Drew Tanaka dropped the slice of Pizza she had been holding. Jake Mason's hand stopped halfway between his plate and his mouth. Katie Gardner dropped her fork into the salad she had been eating. Piper winked at me and send me a reassuring smile, Jason gave me a small thumbs-up, and Leo frowned, apparently trying to process the fact that I held Percy's hand, while Calypso reached out to close his mouth, since he used to forget his wide open mouth when he thought about something. Annabeth seemed to realize _who_ it had been Percy had kept thinking about. I hoped she wouldn't mind or try to interfere. But what _really_ surprised me was the fact that Annabeth's arms were bandaged, and that she sat next to Will Solace, who seemed to have been feeding her. And she didn't seem to mind. Huh, look who has found each other, hm?

"Look who is late. Peter Johnson and Nicholas Angel have just volunteered to clean the dishes after dinner." Mr. D, as usual, pretended to not know our names.

Once the silence was broken, everybody started babbling at once. I led Percy to the Hades table and I didn't let go of his hand. It felt so good to hold his hand in public, without having to hide. I even kissed his cheek as we sat down, causing half the Aphrodite campers to giggle. And know what? I didn't give a sh-t about it. As far as I was concerned, nothing beyond Percy's hand in mine existed. A meteor could have hit the camp, I wouldn't have noticed.

I felt relief beyond imagination. Jason had been right. Nobody judged me for being gay, nobody looked disgusted or yelled insults at me. Most people focused on their food again, as if nothing had happened, the Aphrodite cabin giggled and talked in a hushed tone, and a few people looked quite dazed, but that was all. Of course, I had been told that people were much more tolerant nowadays, but I hadn't imagined everybody would be so _okay_ with it.

I shook myself out of my thoughts when Percy nudged me and pointed towards the bunch of food he had piled upon my plate. "Percy!" I protested. He couldn't expect me to eat all this! That was enough to feed an entire cohort of hungry demigods. Percy grinned. "Eat up, Neeks. Can't kiss you when you're famished, can I?" I blushed and hastily began to eat. And although I didn't clean the plate completely, I ate a lot more than usual (wasn't hard, though, since I usually ate close to nothing).

After dinner was gone, our friends surrounded us, congratulating us. Leo seemed to have gotten over the fact that I was gay. Jason hugged me and Percy, while Piper gave us another of these knowing smile. I suspected that she had know about Percy and my feelings all the time, given that she was Cupid's half-sister (uh, don't remind me of this idiot). I caught Mr. D glaring daggers at us, because Chiron had talked some sense into him and convinced him to reconsider his decision to assign us to kitchen duty.

 **Percy**

When the general commotion had died down, Jason took me aside to 'talk to me'. What would probably mean that he would give me a _don't-hurt-Nico-unless_ -talk.

We wandered along the canoe lake when Jason spoke up. "Percy, I totally trust you. I trust you with my life, and I'm sure so does Nico. I trust you to make him happy. And I can see that you two fit together. But be warned. The moment you hurt Nico, I'll be there to protect him. Even from you." He patted my back. "I don't mean to intimidate you, Perce. But I want you to know that I'll be there to watch over Neeks, and that I'll have your head if you hurt him."

I nodded. "I know, Jason. And I am grateful for that. I would worry if you wouldn't have said that. You're the best big brother Nico could ask for. Not that he would ever ask, modest fool he is." I sighed. "I love him, but it breaks my heart to see how low his self-esteem is." Jason nodded. "I know. But if anybody can change that, it's you. Bear up, Perce. You make him feel better, everybody can see that. Keep making him happy and reassuring him, and one day he'll notice how great he actually is."

Lost in thoughts, I walked back towards the cabins. I didn't watch my steps until I accidentally bumped into somebody. I looked up to find that I had knocked Annabeth down. She gave me a dirty look when she got up. I noticed that her arms were bandaged, briefly wondering why that was, but I decided not to ask. I mumbled a short excuse and kept moving.

"Percy!"

I froze, then turned around. Annabeth stood where I had left her.

"I knew it, you know?"

I was confused. "Knew what?" Annabeth sighed. "Use your seaweed brain, Percy. How Nico felt about you. When we met him before the Battle of the Labyrinth, I recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look I saw whenever I looked into the mirror. He stared at you, trying to be angry with you, yet his eyes were filled with longing. I could have told you, but I didn't. I was selfish and wanted you for myself."

I was stunned. Back then, whenever I had looked into Nico's eyes, I had seen nothing but hate and sadness. Sure, there had been a bit of yearning, but I would've never thought that he had longed for _me_ , me of all people. The person he blamed for his sister's death. If I would have known back then, things might have gone so different…

"Why did you tell me that?" I asked, and I could see Annabeth stiffen. "Percy, I might not like it, but… you two really fit together. I still love you, and I probably always will. But if you two are happy together… never mind me. I have to let go."

This took me aback. "Thanks… I guess."


	10. Introduction I

**AN:** I've been a bit lazy during the past few days, so my lead has been shrinking continuously. By now, I am exactly zero chapters ahead of you :( But anyways, enjoy reading, and of course keep reviewing!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

I woke up on the couch, what was strange enough, since I usually went to bed when I found that I was getting tired. But, on top of that, I woke up and found that I was cuddling with Percy. Chips were scattered on the floor, and the TV that I had borrowed from Leo last evening was playing _Hercules_ in an infinite loop (curse Percy and his soft spot for Disney movies).

Percy shifted behind me, mumbling something in his sleep. I tried to rise from the couch (speaking of furniture: Next time I redecorated my cabin I would definitely _not_ allow Hazel to choose the furniture. Nobody who was sane put a light-green couch into the Hades cabin), but Percy wrapped his arms around me from behind and tugged me closer.

I looked at the clock. 7 o'clock in the morning. Well, another short nap wouldn't hurt. I closed my eyes and leant back against Percy's wide chest, coaxing a content sigh from him.

* * *

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I lazily opened one eye. The alarm clock on the bedside table beeped to signal that it was time to get up. I looked at the clock and was wide awake in an instant. Did it really say 10am? Luckily the Hades cabin was a bit remote from the other cabins, so there was a good chance that nobody had heard the alarm for the last two hours.

Percy stirred in his sleep, his hand fruitlessly feeling for the alarm clock. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'yes mom, five minutes'. I turned around and looked at him. His sleep face was so adorable, and he had even managed _not_ to drool in his sleep. Astonishing. I decided to put him out of his misery, so I freed myself from his grip and turned the alarm off, then leant back against Percy. Even after three weeks of dating, I couldn't get enough of admiring Percy's cute sleeping face. For all I cared we could have stayed like this forever, but I had to wake Percy up.

"Percy!" "Hm-mm." "Percy, wake up!"

"But this is _so_ comfortable!" Percy complained. I stifled a smile. "Sorry, Perce, but I have no choice" and the next moment, Percy found himself being the victim of the worst tickle-attack he'd ever witnessed. "So, will you get up, or do I have to continue?" I pecked him on the lips. "Get up, Aquaman." Percy reluctantly complied. "Meanie" he wailed.

We collected all the leftovers and the garbage from last evening's movie marathon (imagine five bags of chips, plus so many scattered chips that one could fill another bag with them, plus an empty bottle of lemonade) and dumped them into the garbage can before we took a shower (one after another, mind you).

"Since we missed breakfast-" "-we might as well cuddle and make out?" I scowled at Percy. "I was _so_ not going to say this. If I may finish speaking: Since we missed breakfast- damn, now I forgot what I was going to say. And wipe that puppy-dog-pout off your face, Percy, or I swear I'm going to-" "-kiss the hell out of you?" Percy suggested. "Tickle you again." Percy did his best to act scared, still giving me those puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't dare! That would be the death of me!" I sighed. "Fine, you win. Cuddling it is."

 **Percy**

The past three weeks had been the best weeks of my life. Nico didn't change from day to day, but slowly, he began to relax. We weren't at the point when he wouldn't mind making out in public yet, but things were getting better. Like, he didn't get all flustered when I kissed him on the cheek in front of everyone. He still blushed, sure, but that was okay (and totally adorable).

Now we were going to meet my mother and Paul. I had send them an Iris Message (surprisingly, Paul could see those by now, as well as my sword – I guess having demigods around that often rubs off on him). Mom had instantly know that something was different, and wouldn't stop prying until I told her that we were a couple, and now it was time to introduce Nico to them properly. Of course, my mom had already met him a few times during the Titan war, and she had obviously liked him. Yet, saying that I was nervous would be the understatement of the century.

I turned the key, my hands trembling, and the engine let out a last roar before it shut down. Sure, a city car wasn't exactly the car of my dreams, but it was cozy, economical, and (most important!) blue. Sea blue.

I grasped Nico's hand when we stood in front of my mother's door and squeezed it, as assurance _of_ and request _for_ support, before I pushed the doorbell button.


	11. Introduction II

**21 February 2016**

 **AN:** Phew! Finally got this chapter written. And it's exactly 1,2k words. Sorry for being so late. About the whole age-thing, I assume that Nico is around fourteen and a half years old, and Percy about seventeen and a few months. Let me know if I'm wrong, the whole PJO and HoO timeline always confuses me. Enjoy reading, and please review :)

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson" I said. Percy's mother laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I've already told you last year, Nico. Call me Sally." She pulled Percy into her arms while I shook the hand of her husband, Percy's stepfather. I had never got to meet Paul Jackson (formerly Blofis), but Percy had described him as nice, and I could only agree to this.

As far as I could see, things were going well by now. Nobody had bit off my head yet. The few times that we had met during the Titan War (most times I tried to convince Percy to do this damned bath in the River Styx), Mrs. Jackson, no, Sally had treated me like I was part of the family as well. More than one time I had found myself telling her things that worried me, despite the fact that she was merely a stranger to me. It was impossible not to like her, or trust her. And though she had obviously been happy about Annabeth's and Percy's relationship, there was no hint of rejection in her voice. She accepted me for being me, and didn't question my or Percy's feelings a single time. To put it short, things weren't as half bad as I had imagined.

Percy's stepfather seemed to be a decent guy, too. Percy had said that Paul knew about the whole demigod-thing, and since he was still sane and hadn't declared that Sally or Percy were mental yet, he seemed to be one of the few mortals that were actually able to get along with the knowledge that they were surrounded by immortal beings and mythological creatures. I had seen plenty of mortals, some of them alive, some dead, who had gotten insane and ended up in asylums after they had learned about the whole Olympic business.

I was in the kitchen and helped Sally cleaning the dishes while Percy was torturing his stepfather with anti-jokes (judging by the expression on his face, Paul must be really fond of Percy, otherwise he wouldn't suffer Percy's sense of humor without a word). But when Percy's mother began to speak, I realized that Mr. Jackson might bear Percy's stupid puns on purpose, so that Sally could talk to me.

"Nico… may I ask you a very personal question?" Sally asked, and something inside my chest cringed. So here they were, the how-deep-is-your-love-questions. Yet, since I couldn't really deny, I shrugged and tried to act indifferent. But I was surprised how soft her voice sounded. "How long did you feel this way for Percy? When we first met, two years ago, you were filled with guilt and hatred. I could tell it by a single look at your eyes. Was that" Okay, that wasn't the question I had expected, I admit. And before too long, I told her everything about my first crush on Percy, the self-hatred and guilt I had felt, and the problems of accepting feelings that I used to get told were wrong, back in another time. As I mentioned before, it was impossible to mistrust her. She wouldn't judge me for my feelings. She wouldn't.

 **Percy**

When Paul kept laughing at my jokes, obviously forced, I suspected that something was wrong. Everybody always told me that my jokes were bad (though I consider the joke about the nymph, the satyr and the party pony one of my best ones… aw, forget about that), so why would he keep pretending he found them funny? Unless – I turned around and saw Nico talking with my mother. I really loved her, but in that very moment, I fought the urge to burst into the kitchen and wrap my arms around Nico. I remembered the 'boyfriend-talk' Jason gave me, yet, Nico looked rather relaxed, and then again, I could hardly imagine my mother questioning Nico…

Nico looked up, and our eyes met. My mom followed his gaze and winked at me, and somehow I felt like she knew exactly what I was thinking. Jeez, one day somebody has to explain to me why _everybody_ seems to be able to read me like an open book. Annabeth sometimes had that ability, too… nah, bad thing to dwell on. I distracted myself by torturing Paul with more stupid puns. If mom decided to have a talk about relationships with my boyfriend, my stepfather might suffer as well. Childish, I know, but even the savior of Olympus has to be childish sometimes.

We stayed over, and I must say, it was a weird feeling to sleep in my old bedroom again. Even more since I shared the bed with Nico this time. My thoughts drifted to a certain day more than two years ago. I had planted the moon flower Calypso had given me when Nico had appeared out of nowhere. Or rather, out of the shadows. It had been my birthday, and I could still remember his words.

" _Is that…_ blue _birthday cake?"_

I smiled fondly at his sleeping face. Back then, I had invited him into my room, _this_ very room, and while we enjoyed slices of the cake, he had first told me about his idea to dip me into the River Styx. During the following year, he had appeared several times to convince of his plan, and I had avoided it for a whole year until I had finally agreed. After Beckendorf had died, I had wanted nothing but to end this useless war.

In the end, it had been the right decision. Without the advantage of invincibility, we would have never defeated Cronos. I would have never survived my fight against the Titan Lord. I had meant every word of it when I had said that Nico had saved my life countless times by convincing me to stick to his plan. I knew that he didn't enjoy praise, and didn't like to be the in the center of everyone's attention, but I hoped that he would accept my gratitude if I ever got to express it to him. The gods knew that he deserved it.

I let my mind wander farther into the future. While I had been with Annabeth, it had been obvious that we would attend college, since we were at the same age, and a daughter of wisdom simply _had_ to study, right? But Nico was three years younger than me. By the time when I would be at the age to attend a college, he would still have to complete two years at high school, and if things stayed as they were now, there was no way I'd survive two years being parted from him. Maybe we would find a high school in San Francisco, close to Camp Jupiter, but would he even _want_ to move through the whole country?

I called myself to order. I was rushing things. We still had a whole year to figure everything out. For now, I should focus on being happy about the two of us finally gotten together. And for this very moment, I should focus on falling asleep, otherwise I wouldn't be able to drive us back to camp tomorrow.

Everything would be fine, sooner or later. It had to.


	12. Introduction III

**22 February 2016**

 **AN:** So, Hades gives Percy the _don't-hurt-Nico_ -talk, too. Oh, he's lucky Demeter wasn't there, (he needs to eat more cereal). Anyways, I hope I managed to convey the whole caring-dad-Hades-don't-hurt-Nico_thing. Enjoy reading, and please keep reviewing!

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Nico**

When I called for Jules-Albert and he didn't appear, I knew that something was wrong.

Percy had been utterly tired this morning, so I had decided to summon my chauffeur to drive us to camp. But instead of the French zombie, a skeleton in an old-fashioned uniform appeared. He resembled the ones who stood guard in my father's palace, and my suspicion turned out to be true when the skeleton spoke.

Well, it didn't _speak_. It made a series of clicking noises with its jaw, but I knew this method of communication well enough to comprehend the meaning: My father wanted to see me. And not only me, but _us_.

Uh-oh. That was _bad_. Hades and Percy didn't get along very good, in fact, they had had some bad fights (one time _literally_ a fight) in the past. I hadn't talked to my father about Percy since the Battle for Manhattan, but I could only hope Percy would leave Hades' palace alive and without any missing limbs. Hades had made it clear that he despised Percy, and he had made it clear that he wanted to see me happy. And if he suspected that Percy wasn't the one to make me happy… yeah, I really shouldn't be pondering this right now.

Somehow I doubted that Hades would invite us for hot chocolate and cake, as Sally and Paul had.

Percy stared at the skeleton. "What does it say?" he asked. I sighed. "My dad wants to see us." I gave him a worried look. "Try not to piss him off, okay? I know you two don't like each other, but… at least _try_ to be kind. I would be very pleased if he wouldn't throw you into Tartarus." Uh, bad choice of words. Percy's face turned green at the idea of being stuck in Tartarus _again_. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that-" I began. He smiled. "Don't be. I know that you didn't mean it like that." He straightened himself. "Well, let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the happier I'll be."

Percy took my hand. The shadows surrounded us, and after few seconds (though it felt like hours), we materialized in my father's throne room. Percy fell to his knees, though rather due to nausea than manners. Still, I knelt down next to him. Even from their children, the gods demand respect. No exceptions.

"Arise, you two." Hades said, and I pulled Percy to his feet, his face still a bit green. He hadn't shadow-traveled much yet, only a few times during both wars, but nowhere as much as I. He stumbled more than walked towards my father's throne.

"What do you want, father?" I asked, unable to hide the anger in my voice. "Maybe I wanted to see my son. And" he frowned "maybe I wanted to have a talk with the useless idiot whom my son has chosen to be his boyfriend." He send a meaningful look towards Percy. Great. Just great.

 **Percy**

Silence.

During the five minutes in which Hades and I had wandered through the endless corridors of his palace, the god of the underworld hadn't said a single word. To me, that seemed like a very bad sign, but I kept my mouth shut, too. It wouldn't be wise to annoy my boyfriend's divine father, especially not in his own realm. Talk is silver, silence is golden, or so they say, and though it was hard, I fought the urge to say something. _Anything_ to break this frosty silence.

"Man of few words today?" Hades interrupted my thoughts. I straightened. _Be honest_ I reminded myself. _Honesty is the best policy._ "I am trying to leave a better impression than the past times, sir" I answered. "I know that you care a lot about Nico, and I don't want to upset you." Wow, Percy, that didn't sound like flattery at all. Hades rose an eyebrow. "At least you seem to have some manners" he reluctantly admitted.

"I am going to ask you a few questions, Perseus Jackson, and I expect you to answer honestly, otherwise you'll make things worse than they are already. Understood?" I nodded and tried to ignore the panic rising in my stomach. What did that mean, _worse than they are already_?

"First the most obvious: What happened? The last time I looked, you were together with this daughter of Athena, much to Athena's dismay."

And so I told our story all over again. About Nico's coming-out to me. About my and Annabeth's break-up due to my newly discovered feelings for Nico. About the two times when we kissed and fought due to misunderstandings. About Nico's coming-out in front of the whole camp to ask me out. About the past three weeks that had been the happiest in my life. After I had finished, Hades remained silent for a while.

"I'm sure I don't need to remember you, Jackson, that I consider you by far not the best partner for my son, and I must say I was glad when you and this Athena girl got together. To be honest, I would have rather watched my son pining after someone unattainable than watch you break his heart. And if it wasn't for his feelings for you, I would blast you to pieces anytime. But as far as I can tell, you make him happy.

So be warned, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. As long as he is happy, I will bury our disputes and accept you. But I still think he'd be better off without you. The day that you will break his heart will come, and I will be there. If the need to protect him from you _ever_ arises, I will not hesitate. Do you understand?"

I swallowed hard after Hades' monologue. "Yes, sir."

"Good. But remember my words, Jackson, you and my son don't fit together."

I straightened myself. Enough was enough. "I'll do my best to prove you wrong, sir."

Hades rose an eyebrow again. "You'd better do that, Perseus."

After Nico's father had dismissed me, I kept thinking about his words. His urgent repeat of the statement that we wouldn't fit together had left its seeds, after all. What if he was right? What if there was someone who'd make Nico happier? And if it was me who kept him from his luck? I tried to wipe those thoughts away as Nico took my hand to travel us back to the mortal world, but of course he noticed that something wasn't right. I brushed it off and pretended that I was just a bit tired after the conversation with his father. That wasn't the whole truth, but Nico settled for that answer.

Back at Camp Half-Blood, I fell into my bunk and asleep immediately after dinner. It would be an understatement to say that my dreams were unpleasant. Nico wasn't the only one who dreamed of Tartarus that night. Around midnight we both woke up, crying, and found ourselves clutching each others hand.


	13. Vacation

**23 February 2016**

 **AN:** By now, I have finished this story, and all I have to do is upload a new chapter every day until the whole story is online. I would like to thank all the reviewers, followers, favourite-ers and visitors (2118 views by now – I'm overwhelmed!). You're the best!

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are the property of Rick Riordan. *wails* why can't it be may already? Want to read _Trials of Apollo_ *sniff***

* * *

 **Five weeks later**

 **Nico**

I couldn't believe it. Tomorrow, Percy and me would be dating for two whole months. And though things between us had become a bit awkward after my dad's 'talk' with Percy, everything had quickly enough returned to normal.

Now we were at Camp Jupiter to visit Jason and Piper. During the last month, Jason had begun this whole honor-all-gods-business of his, and right now, he was overseeing the construction of the first Kymopoleia shrine. Meanwhile, Tyson helped renovating the Neptune temple (whenever he wasn't needed by Ella and Rachel Dare). The Kymopoleia shrine at Camp Half-Blood was already finished, and the construction sites for dozens of new cabins had already been staked out. Most of them would remain empty, but after all, he had promised cabins or at least shrines for hundreds of minor gods, even if it was only honorary because they didn't have any children.

It was the first week of December. Christmas time had begun, and the snow didn't make the building easier. Camp Jupiter's weather was controlled, too, but the senate had decided to allow snow until January, and Jason's complaints hadn't made an impact at all.

As much as I liked snow, right now I despised it. We stomped through New Rome, and the gods must have somebody helped out, because it wasn't normal that one sunk into the snow up to one's knees, now was it? Percy seemed to notice my misery only now, because he reached out and touched my shoulder, and suddenly the snow on my clothes vanished. Snow was just water after all.

Speaking about Percy: The Fates must have been really gunning for him. As if Jason's and Hades' harangues weren't enough, Reyna and Hazel had taken Percy aside right after our arrival to 'talk with him'. I was really grateful that everybody cared so much about me, but it made me angry to see that they insisted on torturing pitiful boyfriend like that. They _knew_ that Percy was trustworthy, goddamn, and Percy by now surely knew that the whole pack of my friends would be after him if something went wrong (and if it was by accident). And though he acted tough, I knew that it really got to him.

But now I was pretty sure that everybody was done threatening anybody. The only one who _might_ be left was Percy's dad, since I had never talked to him, but everyone else had lectured Percy already. Even Coach Hedge had talked to him for a few minutes, though a lot friendlier than I had thought was possible. Since he had become a father and met his wife again after saving the world, he had become a lot more peaceful (not that I complained – I didn't miss his 'DIE!'-screams at all).

So now was time to enjoy our walk through New Rome. We both knew the city, but each of us showed the other one some parts of the city that they didn't know.

 **Percy**

New Rome in winter was great. Strolling through the city hand in hand with Nico was greater. Having a snowball fight with Nico and some of our friends was the greatest.

"Unfair!" Jason yelled. "You can control water, and snowballs _are_ water, so you are chea-aaaaaaah!" He got interrupted when Nico stuffed a handful of snow into his collar. I gave him a thumbs-up, and Nico grinned mischievous. "Stop bullying my boyfriend" he told Jason, before turning to me. "I'm the only one who may bully Percy" and before I could even voice a 'what', another handful of snow hit my face. I was so surprised, I even forgot to keep my face dry with my powers.

"Nico!" I wailed. "How can you do this to me? Traitorous boyfriend" I sniffed. "Want refill?" he asked, but before he could put his threat into practice, he got hit by an avalanche of snow sent by Leo for his part.

"Yes! Team Leo for the win!" I gloated over his befuddled face, but before too long, I got buried under the snow, too. "When two people quarrel, a third rejoices" came Calypso's gleeful voice from behind. Jeez, of course those two were ganging up on us.

A few meters away, Piper and Reyna were chasing Jason across the Field of Mars, both hands filled with snowballs. Apparently, I wasn't the only one betrayed by his partner today.

Once we were done (I had declared myself the winner, because I was the only one whose clothes weren't soaked, but the others didn't accept that reasoning), Nico convinced me to dry everyone's clothes, which I reluctantly did. Afterward, we got hot chocolate in one of New Rome's countless cafes. And of course, my noble boyfriend insisted to pay, but we ambushed him on his way to the counter and detained him until Reyna had paid the bill (she insisted, too). To sum it up, it was the funniest December I had ever had since I had stumbled into this whole demigod-business.

The talk with Reyna and Hazel bad been terrifying, the more since Reyna's dogs had been present, but it was kinda cute to see how much they cared about Nico. I faintly wondered whether Hazel would appoint Reyna to be a sister _honoris causa_ ; she surely was scary enough if she suspected that somebody could harm her brother-by-heart. Hazel had actually been pretty nice; you can't spend two months with somebody on a smalls hip without finding out whether somebody (that is, me) was a decent guy or not (apparently, I had passed her test).

But Reyna was another story. Since she had only known me for like, three days before the war, she had questioned my intentions, and because her dogs growled every time I lied, she now knew pretty much _everything_ about my feelings that was to be known. Jeez, she had been more intimidating than Hades could ever, _ever_ be. But in the end, she had reluctantly admitted that Nico could have chosen far worse than me (I tried _not_ to flatter myself).

Well, now that everyone was done interrogating me, maybe I could get some quality time together with Nico, so that we could figure this whole 'high school, college, move through the US'-thing out. And I wanted to figure it out with _him_ , without having to consult someone else. Damn, I was virtually an adult, I didn't want to need someone else. Yet, I would have to be careful not to overdo it with my enthusiasm, in case Nico disagreed, because I didn't want to urge him into something he didn't want just because it'd make me happy.


	14. Conversation II

**24 February 2016**

 **AN:** Sorry, this chapter is a bit short and definitely the worst of the whole story, but I wanted the four of them to bury their disputes and get along with each other, so I did my best. Let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are the property of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Percy**

Somebody knocked at the door of my cabin, just as Nico and I had set up the TV and carefully wrapped the blanket around us. Jeez, whoever it was, I would bite their head off for their horrible timing. I opened the door, ready to yell at Leo or Calypso or Chiron or whoever was disturbing us. At that very moment, I would have even snapped at Mr. D, despite the fact that he liked to turn people into dolphins.

"Um, hi Percy" said Annabeth.

Well, you would think that after two months, the awkwardness between us would have somehow vanished a bit. Well, you're dead wrong. Since our relieving talk, we had barely exchanged more than ten words at once.

My gaze traveled down her right arm, to her hand, and the hand that was holding hers, up another left arm, until I ended up staring at Will Solace.

Yeah, maybe that was the reason why we acted so uneasy around each other. Same as I was hardly seen without Neeks, Annabeth had spent most her time with Will Solace. Somehow, I had suspected that these two had found each other, and that should have probably made me happy, but of course it felt strange, seeing another guy where I had been not too long ago.

"Uh, hi" I stuttered before I (partially) regained my composure. "Wanna come in?"

"That would be nice" they said in unison.

After I had remembered my good manners, I had offered them coke, and after both of them had declined with thanks, they sat on the couch (perfect gentleman my mom had raised me to be, Nico and I had moved to sit on my bed). After another minute of awkward silence, Will spoke up.

"We just came here to let you know" he looked at Annabeth for help "that we are dating now" she finished. "I guess you already figured that, but I thought it was only… fair? To let you know first." Annabeth explained. "So you wouldn't be totally taken aback when we make it official tomorrow" Will added. He obviously felt very uneasy around me. Understandable, who liked to be around his girlfriend's ex?

I forced my lips into a broad grin. "Hey, that's great. Thanks for being so considerate and all." I snorted. "Guess the god of music appeals more to Athena than the god of the oceans, huh? No offense."

"May I speak to Annabeth for a second?"

Three surprised pairs of eyes glanced towards Nico.

"Um, sure" Will and I stuttered at the same time.

As we stood outside the cabin and shivered, I spoke out the words I hadn't dared to say in Annabeth's presence.

"Will?"

"mm?"

"Take good care of her. And I wanted to thank you. You were there for her when I weren't. I hope- I hope she gets luckier with you than with me." It was hard to say these words, but just as Annabeth, I had to let go. Had to accept that it would be up to another one to be make her happy. I belonged with Nico.

"Thanks, Percy. You're a decent guy. And take good care of Nico."

"I will" I promised.

 **Nico**

I refused to talk to Percy about my little talk with Annnabeth.

To sum it up, I had thanked her for not interfering and always being nice to me and all, like a big sister or something, being all nice to me back then we we fought Luke in the Labyrinth, and somehow she ended up telling me how Will had been there when she needed consolation and comfort, and we ran off topic and talked about Percy, so yeah, it was pretty awkward and embarrassing in the end. But it was good to have the air cleaned between us.

Percy pouted and sulked for a while, but I assured him for the umpteenth time that everything was alright, that we just talked about some things that needed to be talked about, and that I would tickle him if he didn't stop sulking right now. And since Percy was very ticklish, the last threat seemed to have done the trick.

As the movie progressed, I repeatedly doze off, until I finally fell asleep, my head at Percy's shoulder. The last thing I felt before I completely slept were Percy's hands softly stroking through my hair.


	15. Conclusion

**27 February 2016**

 **AN:** Oops, I forgot to update for two days. I'm sorry. Anyway, here is the happy end! I know, there are way better proposal- and wedding-scenes out there, but I hope you like it anyways. Enjoy reading, and please review!

* * *

 **Five years later**

 **Percy**

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary! Are you in the mood for a little shadow-travel?" "Woof!" "Okay, bring me to Hades' throne room, inside his palace in the underworld."

It had been five years. Five wonderful years. Now it was December again, and I was going to meet Nico's father to take things a step further.

"Lord Hades, as I promised, I have proven you wrong. Nico and I are still together, and I still love him as much as I did five years ago." "Maybe."

Dang, did he have to be so pessimistic? I knelt in front of his throne, and took a deep breath before the next sentence.

"I am here to ask you for Nico's hand."

That wasn't necessary, both me and him were grown-up adults, but Hades was a bit old-fashioned, and if he disapproved – nah, I'd better not think of this right now.

"Arise, Perseus Jackson."

I stood up, and tried to hide the fact that my hands were trembling. Hades stood right in front of me, in his normal, human shape, not the usual, 20 feet tall one.

"I admit that you haven't fulfilled my worst expectations. And you indeed have proven to be worthy of Nico's love. So, Perseus Jackson" he put his hands on my shoulders, "despite everything that has happened in the past, despite my own, gloomy prediction, as unbelievable as it might sound " was that a smile on his face? "I would be proud to call you my son-in-law."

The tension left my body in one relieved sigh. It was too early to feel utterly happy, but if I had managed to change Hades' opinion, I had overcome the biggest hurdle. "Thank you, sir" I whispered, barely audible, and now, Hades' lips actually split into a grin. "From now, I think 'Hades' will suffice."

And since Hazel (and Reyna and Jason, big-sister and -brother-by-heart) had already given her / their okay, (that wasn't necessary, too, but it was nice to know that they wouldn't murder me when they found out that I would propose to Nico) there was only one thing to do.

Alright, Jackson, breath. Inhale, exhale. Steady your heartbeat. I cursed my (again) trembling hands as I fumbled with the keys of our apartment. It wasn't far away from my mother's old flat, in Manhattan. Six years ago, there had been battles nearby, if my memory served me correctly this quarter had been defended by – what cabin again? Uh, stop rambling, Perseus!

"I'm back, Neeks!"

My heartbeat was far from steady when I pulled Nico into an embrace, and he just _had_ to feel my heart thumping like I'd _run_ from Hades' palace to here. But he didn't ask any questions.

I felt for the little box in my pocket (it was still there), and took a last deep breath. Now or never.

"Nico, I'd like to ask you something."

Wow, that didn't come out as confident as I had hoped. But the look into Nico's surprised eyes told me that I wasn't the only one nervous when I knelt down in front of him, and his eyes widened even more when I pulled the little box out of my pocket.

Alright.

Do it.

Now.

"Nico – the past five years have been the happiest years of my life, and even after five years with you, my heart leaps every time I look at you. I love everything you do, and I still have no idea how I could have not noticed that earlier. And when you came and asked me out in front of the whole camp, I was the happiest person alive. These five years have been wonderful, so Nico di Angelo, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Tears filled his eyes, and mine too when he nodded and knelt down next to me. "Yes, Percy" he whispered. "Yes, a thousand times yes." And though I would have never thought that anything could exceed the past five years, the moment that I slipped the ring on Nico's finger was the happiest moment of my life.

 **Nico**

"You are hereby man and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

When our lips met, it was a dream come true. Not the fact that we were kissing, no. The fact that we were kissing as _a married couple_.

If somebody would have told me, Nico di Angelo, seven years ago, when I was an angry, scrawny teenager with a crush on someone absolutely unattainable, that I'd marry said unattainable hero one day, he would have been running into danger of getting stabbed by a Stygian Iron sword. But it was true. After these last sentences, spoken by Jason, Roman _Pontifex Maximus_ , we were married. A dream had come true.

Now said Stygian Iron sword hung at my wall. I hadn't used it in five years, after my and Percy's second year anniversary, I had no longer taken it with me when I went outside. It was no longer necessary. It was up to a younger generation to battle monsters. Last year, I had left Camp Half-Blood and moved to Manhattan with Percy.

In the first row sat all our friends. Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, Coach Hedge, Mellie and Chuck. There sat Piper, whose husband had just married me and Percy with each other. There were Rachel and Reyna, Will and Annabeth. My father and his brother, Poseidon, were there as well, and so were Sally and Paul Jackson. Chiron sat in his wheelchair with the fake-human-legs, and he had even dragged Mr. D with him.

And everything was well. Although I had feared something would go wrong, nothing had happened. The church hadn't been hit by a meteor, Percy hadn't gotten abducted by aliens, no monster had appeared out of nowhere, no new evil entity had rose from Tartarus. No incidents.

But instead the promise that I would spend my life with the man whom I loved, and who loved me.

With Percy Jackson.

A dream had come true.


End file.
